Et si c'était à refaire?
by qffan
Summary: Et si Quinn voyait la même journée se répéter inlassablement jusqu'à qu'elle se décide à faire les bons choix pour enfin vivre son destin?
1. Chapter 1

Salut mes petits cocos me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic! J'ai longtemps hésité avant de commencer à l'écrire parce que je sais déjà que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à l'écrire... Comme d'habitude je sais pas trop dans quoi je m'embarque alors n'hésitez à me donner votre avis!

**« Bonjour Yale! Il est 7h du matin et nous sommes 12 décembre! Tiens c'est marrant, ça fait 12/12/12! Ils auraient du choisir cette date là les Mayas pour la fin du monde, c'est bien plus classe! Si vous n'êtes pas encore sortis de chez vous, eh bien sachez qu'il a neigé, alors enfilez vos plus belles moufles et rendez-vous à 9h30 devant la bibliothèque pour la bataille de boules de neige géante! Et tout de suite on écoute... »**

D'un geste plus ou moins précis j'écrasai le bouton d'arrêt de mon radio réveil. De la neige, il ne manquait plus que ça. La plupart des gens adoraient la neige mais pas moi. Tout devient plus compliqué, l'organisation normal de la société est sans dessus dessous, tout le monde devient fou et passe son temps à jeter des boules de neige. Puérile...

Moi rabat-joie? Peut-être un peu... Surtout à cet instant. Qu'est-ce que je faisais réveillée à cette une heure pareille alors que je n'avais pas cours le mercredi matin?

Santana...

La brune m'avait appelé la veille en pleure. J'avais d'abord été étonné de voir son numéro s'afficher. Je ne pensais pas avoir de ses nouvelles avant un bon moment étant donné la manière assez violente dont s'était terminé notre dernier échange.

C'est donc intriguée que j'avais décroché:

« J'espère que c'est pour t'excuser pour la gifle que tu appelles parce que de mon coté je n'ai vraiment aucun remord... »

Je m'attendais à une réplique cinglante de sa part mais pas à ce qui avait suivit.

« Quiiiiiiin! Brittany sort avec Saaaaaaaaaam » avait-elle lâché dans un sanglot.

Devant sa détresse, j'avais vite oublié ma fierté et avait tenté de la calmé.

J'avais vite compris qu'une conversation téléphonique ne suffirait pas à lui remonté le moral et lui avait proposé de venir me voir à Yale. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle sauterait dans le premier train, passerait la nuit à voyager pour arriver à une heure aussi indécente.

Je me levai malgré tout. Ma relation avec Santana avait toujours été ainsi, on pouvait se battre un jour et accourir à la rescousse le lendemain.

Je me dirigeai vers ma cafetière tout en vérifiant mes mails sur mon téléphone quand je heurtai violemment le coin de mon bureau.

La douleur fût si vive que je lâchai mon portable pour saisir mon pied endolorit en m'écroulant au sol.

Selon moi, les orteils sont attirés par les coins de meuble autant que le côté confituré d'une tartine par le sol.

Après quelques minutes à insulter copieusement mon bureau, la douleur s'était un peu calmé et je me sentis un peu minable d'avoir rejeté toute la faute sur un pauvre objet incapable de se défendre.

Après tout, je n'avais qu'a regarder où je m'étais les pieds plutôt que de geeker.

Il faut dire que vérifier mes mails était la première chose que je faisais en réveillant. Depuis mon entrée à l'université, j'avais tout fait pour rapidement m'intégrer mais le lycée et surtout mes amis du Gleeclub me manquaient plus que je n'aurais voulu l'admettre et surtout leurs admettre.

Ainsi, je communiquais beaucoup par écrit avec eux et étais toujours à l'affut du moindre signe de vie qu'ils m'accordaient.

En grognant, j' empoignai donc le responsable de ma douleur et constatai que j'avais un nouveau message de Rachel.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Elle m'écrivait toute les semaines avec la régularité et la rigueur qui lui était propre, me demandant à chaque fois quand viendrait le moment où je me déciderais à venir la voir.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais je savais que elle n'hésiterait pas à m'envoyer à la figure tous les mauvais choix que j'avais pu faire depuis mon entrée à Yale. Venant de Santana, je pouvais faire face mais avec Rachel, j'avais rarement su garder mon masque de marbre très longtemps.

Je décidai donc de reporter la lecture de son message à plus tard. Mon objectif de la journée étant de soutenir la latina, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me prendre la tête avec quoi que ce soit d'autre.

L'heure avançait et je doutais que Santana supporte un retard de ma part. C'est en boitant que je me préparais à la hâte. De toute façon, je ne trouvais aucune utilité à me pomponner en sachant pertinemment que la folie ambiante provoquée par la météo allait me valoir quelques boules de neige dans la tronche...

Malgré tous mes efforts, j'étais en retard. C'est donc d'un pas vif que je sortis de mon bâtiment et comme prévu, je dus esquiver les premiers assauts neigeux dès les premiers mètres que je parcourrai.

J'amorçai un gracieux pas de côté pour éviter un des nombreux projectiles qui volaient dans tous les sens. J'allai presque m'auto-congratuler de ma dextérité quand une plaque de verglas eu raison de moi. Je me retrouvai donc ventre, ou plutôt dos, à terre. Je me relevai en maudissant à peu près tout ce qui existait cette terre et repartis avec beaucoup moins de confiance en mon équilibre légendaire d'ex cheerios...

Quand j'arrivai à la gare, Santana me réservait déjà son si célèbre regard « personne ne fait attendre Santana Lopez dans le froid », ce à quoi je lui répondais par mon regard « on embête pas Quinn Fabray un jour de neige ». Cet échange de regards terminé, elle se jetait dans mes bras. Peu habitué à ce genre d'accolade, surtout venant d'elle, je réalisais à quelle point elle était en détresse.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je lançais:

« Attention où tu mets les mains Lopez!

-Comme si ton cul d'anorexique avait quelque chose de tentant... »

Son ton mordant me rassura un peu sur son état.

« Tu veux en parler tout de suite où on passe direct à mon plan pour te changer les idées?

-Définitivement le plan B... »

Le plan B consistait à l'emmener à la fête foraine... Rien de bien original mais je n'avais pas eu vraiment beaucoup de temps pour le préparer en même temps...

Étant donné qu'il était 9h du matin, je doutais fortement de l'ambiance de la fête foraine à cette heure.

J'eus alors une idée de génie. Ok, la neige n'était pas mon truc mais je savais que Santana ne pourrait pas dire non à une bataille digne de ce nom.

Je l'invitai donc à me suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Les organisateurs avait fait ça bien. De nombreux étudiants faisaient la queue afin de récupérer un bandeau à la couleur de leur équipe.

Effectivement les participants étaient répartis en deux groupes. Le but du jeu, mis à part se lancer de la neige dessus (puérile...), était de réussir à franchir les lignes ennemies sans se faire attraper le fanion accrocher à la taille afin de subtiliser le drapeau du camp adverse.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ce qui se tramait ici, Santana se métamorphosa en gamine de 8 ans. Comme beaucoup de monde, la neige l'avait fait régresser. Je soupirai d'appréhension en songeant à ce qui m'attendait mais après tout, c'était pour elle que nous étions là, pour lui changer les idées, donc autant faire mon possible pour qu'elle s'amuse.

Un des organisateurs nous donna une brassière de couleurs jaune ainsi qu'une bande de tissus du même coloris à accrocher à la taille. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille les stratégies que mon amie m'était en place, étant beaucoup plus occuper à me chercher un endroit où me cacher discrètement lorsque la bataille aurait commencée.

Les premiers arrivés avaient déjà commencé à construire de véritables palissades. Santana m'emmena derrière l'une d'elle et se mis à confectionner minutieusement ses munitions, les empilant avec soin.

« Quinn! Arrête de faire cette tête et aide moi un peu! »

Je bougonnai mais m'exécutai.

Quand le coup d'envoi fût donner, un véritable chaos s'empara du champs de bataille.

Santana me regarda avec un air beaucoup trop sérieux et me dit:

« Il va falloir que tu me couvres! Je pars au front!

-Que je te couvre? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire? »

Mais elle était déjà partit en courant tête baissée vers le camp adverse, esquivant les projectiles qui fusaient de partout.

Elle se retourna et me hurla:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Fabray! Tire! »

Je me saisis d'une boule de neige que je lançais avec force et qui toucha la brune à la cuisse. Zut...

« Pas sur moi stupida! »

Elle était beaucoup occupé à m'insulter en espagnol pour avoir prit conscience de la fille en furie qui lui fonçait dessus et qui la plaqua au sol avant même que je n'ai pu la prévenir.

NON MAIS OH!

N'écoutant que mon courage, je sautai par dessus le mur de neige et courus jusqu'à mon amie. Son assaillante était déjà partit faire d'autres victimes. Je me penchai vers Santana qui avait prit un air faussement dramatique.

« J'suis touchée Q! Va falloir continuer sans moi... »

J'éclatai de rire et lui répondis sur le même ton:

« Non San! Tu as encore une belle et longue vie devant toi!

-C'est trop tard, je suis foutue...aaarg, arrrg, aaarg...(N/A: En mode Cotillard dans Batman Rises)

-Je te vengerai Santana! »

Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, je pouvais peut-être faire un effort. Je me levai et chargeai en direction du drapeau rouge en hurlant « VENGEANCE! ».

Plus que quelques mètres et mon équipe gagnait!

Puis soudain, le choc. Une boule de neige me frappa de plein fouet à l'oreille gauche.

Je m'écroulai, sonnée. Ma tête bourdonnait. Je sentis qu'on me tirait sur plusieurs mètres.

« Quinn! Ça va? »

J'ouvrai les yeux et la suppliai:

« Allons-nous en s'il te plait, je déteste la neige... »

Nous étions donc rentrées chez moi, changées et réchauffées avec un chocolat chaud salvateur.

Nous parlâmes de beaucoup de choses mais pas de Britanny. Je savais que quand Santana serait prête, elle me ferait savoir.

Cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvées ainsi, avec rien d'autre à faire que de papoter de tout et de rien.

En milieu d'après-midi, bien que pas très motivée à l'idée de retourner dans le froid extérieur, je lui proposai de nous rendre à la fête foraine de Noël.

Une fois sur place, la brune me supplia de venir avec elle chez la voyante. Je savais que mon amie croyait dur comme fer à toutes ces conneries et refusais en premier lieu.

« S'il te plait! Peut-être qu'elle pourra me dire comment récupérer Brit... »

Face à cet argument, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

L'odeur d'encens bon marché me donna instantanément mal au crâne. Je me reteint de rire en me rendant compte que nous étions entourées d'animaux empaillés. Chouettes, renards, tête de cerf... je laissai malgré moi échapper un gloussement en m'apercevant que la collection disposait aussi d'un caniche.

« Arrête Q! Tu vas nous attirer le mauvais œil »

Santana écarta un rideau et nous entrâmes dans une pièce éclairée de bougies. Ces charlatans savaient y faire niveau mise en scène. Je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise.

« Il y a quelqu'un? Appela la latina

-Moins fort mademoiselle! Vous allez faire fuir les esprits! »répondit une voix d'outre tombe.

Santana se répandit en excuses tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel.

Elle me fit un signe de tête, m'invitant à la suivre.

« Une seule à la fois! Intervint la voix

-Parfait! Je t'attends dehors! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Non Q! Reste dans le coin, je ne suis pas très rassurée... »

Je croisai les bras et acquiesçai en soupirant, lui indiquant que je ne bougerai pas de là.

Rassurée, elle pénétra dans la pièce sombre.

Pendant quelques minutes, je n'entendis que des voix étouffées, j'essayai d'écouter ce que cette vieille folle pouvait bien lui raconter mais je n'arrivai pas à comprendre la moindre de leurs paroles.

Je me rapprochai du rideau en tendant l'oreille quand Santana déboula, en larme.

« Partons Quinn! C'était une erreur de venir ici » lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant avec hâte vers la sortie

Je la regardai partir, perplexe. Une colère sourde m'envahit et je ne pu m'empêcher d'entrer dans la pièce aux bougies pour dire à cette arnaqueuse ce que je pensais des gens comme elle.

Une vieille femme, habillée de grands châles, fumait un gigantesque cigare. Elle ne sembla pas le moins du monde concernée par ma présence.

« VOUS! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous avez dit à mon amie pour la mettre dans cet état? » lançai-je d'un ton sec.

Elle leva son regard vers moi et répondit d'un ton calme:

« La vérité peut parfois faire mal jeune fille.

-La vérité? Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien savoir de la vie de Santana! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez vous permettre de prodiguer des conseils sans vous soucier de la fragilité des personnes qui viennent vous voir! »

Elle me regardait à présent avec intérêt et me faisait un peu peur.

« Je sens une grande peur en toi Quinn. Tu as un passé difficile et tu n'oses plus ouvrir ton cœur...

-Haha! Bien joué le coup du « je connais ton prénom ». Je me doute bien que Santana a du vous parler de moi! » la coupai-je

Elle poursuivit en élevant la voix:

« Tu as fait beaucoup de mauvais choix, préférant écouter ta peur plutôt que ton cœur. Tu cours à ta perte en continuant sur ce chemin.

-Espèce de vieille cinglée! Lancez-moi un sort pendant que vous y êtes! »

Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire édenté qui se voulait mystérieux.

« C'est bien ce que je compte faire Quinn Lucy Fabray! La journée d'aujourd'hui comme toutes les autres de ta vie aurait pu être celle où tu décidas de tout changer et de vivre ton destin. Mais pourtant, encore une fois, tu n'as rien fait! Tu dois réessayer! HAGADOUDOUDOU...

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, me dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez

-POUSSLABANANÉMOULCAFÉ!

-Bon je vais vous laisser! Surtout n'oubliez pas de bien prendre vos médicaments ce soir! Dis-je en sortant

-On se reverra bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses! » Cria-t-elle pour que je puisses l'entendre du bout du couloir

« compte la dessus! » lui répondis-je criant moi aussi

A l'extérieur, je tombai nez à nez avec Santana, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Bar, alcool, tout de suite! Réussit-elle à articuler

-Mais San, il est 16h30...

-M'en fout »

Elle tourna les talons et je me résignai à la suivre.

Elle s'engouffra dans le premier bar que nous croisâmes et commanda une bouteille de vodka avec deux verre avant d'aller s'assoir à une table dans le fond de la salle.

Affalée sur la banquette, elle nous servit un premier verre, elle vida le sien cul sec.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais te suivre sur ce coup là, je vais m'abstenir et te ramener quand tu seras assez saoule pour te laisser faire.

-N'y compte même pas! Si tu veux que je te parles, il va falloir que tu m'accompagnes Fabray! »

Alors c'était donc ça la solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour se confier? Soit!

« Qu'il en soit ainsi... » Capitulai-je en vidant mon shot d'un trait.

Après quelques verres bus dans le silence le plus complet, Je tentai de lancer la conversation:

« Quelle vieille folle ta voyante! Si tu avais vu le numéro qu'elle m'a fait après que tu sois sortie!

-Dans quel genre?

-Le genre je te lance un sort et tout! Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'elle t'a dit? »

Santana s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, s'enfila un nouveau verre, me regarda avec insistance jusqu'à ce que je fasse de même et répondit:

« Elle m'a dit la vérité... Que c'était ma faute si j'avais perdu Brit et qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de la récupérer...

-Ça m'embête vraiment de le dire mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tord...

-Je sais, je regrette de l'avoir quitter. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, elle ne voudra jamais quitter Sam...Britanny ne quitte pas les gens. Le problème c'était déjà posé avec Artie... se lamenta-t-elle

-Alors tu vas rester comme ça sans rien faire! A regarder ta vie sentimentale partir en cacahuète! Tentai-je de la faire réagir

-Oh tu peux parler mademoiselle « je sors avec tout ce qui bouge pour éviter de me poser de vrais questions »!

Je ne voyais pas du tout où elle voulait en venir mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas dans mon intérêt de poursuivre cette conversation. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de parler de ma vie amoureuse avec Santana.

Je noyai donc le poisson:

« Brit ne restera pas avec Sam, elle est amoureuse de toi. Quand elle en aurait finit avec lui, ce sera à toi de jouer! La rassurai-je

-Et crois-moi, ce jour là, je ne laisserai pas passer ma chance me dit-elle avec un pâle sourire

Je remplis une nouvelle fois nos verres, levai le mien en l'air et proposai

« A l'amour?

-A l'amour... »

Nous ne parlâmes plus de Britanny mais Santana insista pour finir la bouteille.

Vers 21h nous rentrâmes chez moi, complétement pétées et il ne nous fallut pas longtemps avant de sombrer toutes deux dans un sommeil sans rêves que seul l'alcool est capable de fournir

…...

Je crus que ma tête allait explosé quand mon radio réveil se mit en marche le lendemain matin.

**« Bonjour Yale! Il est 7h du matin et nous sommes 12 décembre! Tiens c'est marrant, ça fait 12/12/12! Ils auraient du choisir cette date là les Mayas pour la fin du monde, c'est bien plus classe! Si vous n'êtes pas encore sortis de chez vous, eh bien sachez qu'il a neigé... »**

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez mes coquinous? Je continue?


	2. Chaptitre 2

**Salut les mignons! **

**Bon déjà, je m'excuses pour l'attente entre les deux chapitres... J'aimerai vous dire que je me suis fait kidnapper par des aliens ou que mon ordinateurs est tombé malade mais la seule excuse valable est que je n'avais pas la motivation pour écrire... Encore pardon :s Comme dirait Foresty, j'attendais d'être touchée par la grâce.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira, elle est courte mais je vous promets un nouveau chapitre bientôt! ( enfin si vous voulez encore de moi!)**

**Réponse aux reviews "anonymes"**

Grimm: Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes attentes!

Lovesong45: Merci pour ta review! bonne lecture!

loisica: Merci pour tous ces compliments! j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Emilie Boss'Quet: Merci! bon chapitre 2!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 2

**« ...sachez qu'il a neigé, alors enfilez vos plus belles moufles et rendez-vous à 9h30 devant la bibliothèque pour la bataille de boules de neige géante! Et tout de suite on écoute Gangnam Style! »**

J'ouvris subitement les yeux. Si une seule note de cette « chanson » passait mes oreilles, mon cerveau risquait fort de redécorer les murs de ma chambre.

Ma gueule de bois me rendant incapable de bouger, je grognais:

« Saaaaaan! Éteins-moi ça vite avant que la chanson commence! »

Mais il était trop tard, le chanteur commença à geindre et moi aussi:

« Noooooon! Achevez-moi tout de suite par pitié! Lopez! Stop la musique! »

Je tentais de lui donner un coup de pied pour la faire réagir mais ne rencontrais que du vide.

Intriguée, je daignais me retourner pour élucider le mystère de la disparition de mon amie.

Je l'appelais plusieurs fois sans réponse de sa part.

Soudain, l'absence de Santana ne me parut plus aussi importante car je réalisai trois choses:

-On était jeudi

-Le jeudi j'avais cours à 8h à l'autre bout du campus

-J'allais être en retard

Je détestais être en retard, cela entachait la réputation d'élève modèle que je m'étais faite depuis la rentrée. De plus le cours auquel je devais assister était celui de Marc Winston, mon petit ami plus ou moins officieux.

Raison pour laquelle, il était hors de question que je rate une seconde de cette leçon.

Je m'habillais avec hâte enfilant les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main et sortis de chez moi en trombe avant d'entrer à nouveau pour laisser un court message expliquant mon absence à Santana.

Je m'extirpais du bâtiment en courant presque. Je poussais un soupir de mécontentement en réalisant que la neige n'avait pas du tout fondu et que les étudiants étaient toujours dans le même état de transe.

C'est donc sans vraiment de surprise que je reçus ma première boule de neige de la journée. Je lançais un regard noir au fautif. Il sembla hésité à renouveler l'opération mais le « N'y pense même pas, abruti » que je lui assenais sembla l'en dissuader et il partit à la recherche d'une proie de moins mauvaise humeur.

J'attrapais de justesse la navette qui conduisait au secteur du campus où avait lieu mon cours et une fois assise, je me détendis un peu. Presque inconsciemment, je cherchais mon téléphone dans la poche de mon manteau... Dans mon sac...Introuvable.

Dans ma précipitation, j'avais dû oublier de le prendre en partant. Une vague de panique me submergea. Je faisais partie de ces personnes qui ont du mal à faire trois pas sans leurs portable. J'expirais lentement, tentant de garder mon calme. Bien que j'aurais préféré sortir sans chaussures que sans mon deuxième cerveau je réussis à me convaincre qu'une matinée sans portable ce n'était pas la fin du monde non plus.

Je cherchais malgré tout une nouvelle fois dans mes affaires, sans succès.

Résignée, je m'enfonçais dans mon siège et lançais des regards noirs et envieux à toutes les personnes que je voyais utiliser leurs téléphones.

Le trajet me parut durer une éternité sans ma partie de Angry Bird habituelle.

J'arrivais pile à l'heure en classe et décidais de m'assoir au fond de la salle afin que Mark ne remarque pas mon « presque » retard.

Je sortis mes affaires de cours en tentant de garder la tête baissée pour rester incognito.

Le professeur commença à parler et je sursautai de surprise.

A moins qu'il ai eu un gros problème d'hormones ces derniers jours, la voix qui résonnait dans l'amphithéâtre n'était certainement pas celle de Marc.

En effet, une femme à l'allure morne était plantée sur l'estrade et récitait sa leçon avec une monotonie presque robotique.

Dans ma précipitation, j'avais du me tromper de salle. Je rangeai donc le plus rapidement possible mes affaires et sortis dans le couloir afin de comparer mon emploi du temps avec celui indiqué sur la porte de l'amphi.

Avec incompréhension, je constatai que je me trouvais au bon endroit. Je pestais contre l'organisation de l'université et son incapacité quasi-constante à mettre en place les emplois du temps et me rendais directement au secrétariat afin d'éclaircir la situation.

L'hôtesse d'accueil était réputée pour son absence d'amabilité et je prenais des pincettes en m'adressant à elle.

« Bonjour, lui lançais-je avec le plus grand sourire que j'étais capable de fournir sans risquer de rendre mes excès de la vieille sur son comptoir en contre-plaqué, Pourriez-vous m'aider à éclaircir un problème avec mon planning? »

J'avais du lui faire perdre sa partie de démineur en cour car elle me regarda avec un regard assassin.

« Quel est le problème? » Cracha-t-elle

Je lui expliquais le plus clairement possible que la salle dans laquelle j'étais sensée avoir cours avec Marc était occupée par une sorte de robot habillé avec les vêtements de la grand-mère de Susan Boyle, Après avoir tapoté de son index grassouillet sur quelques touches de son clavier, le cerbère me répondit avec dédain:

« Le cours de Mr Winston n'a lieu que demain matin mademoiselle, vous êtes un peu en avance! Maintenant laissez-moi travailler en paix! Ahlala, les jeunes filles de votre âge ne devraient pas boire autant d'alcool... »

Face au ton qu'elle employait, je ne sus quoi répondre et m'éloignait donc d'un pas incertain.

Était-il possible que je me sois trompée de jours dans ma précipitation à vouloir aller en cours?

Je voulus me saisir de mon portable pour vérifier la date mais me rappelais avec un pincement au cœur qu'il était bien au chaud dans ma chambre.

A un moment, je faillis demander à un élève quel jour nous étions mais je me rappelais qu'en tant que toute Quinn Fabray qui se respectait:

-Je n'adressais pas la parole au inconnu à moins qu'il puisse m'être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Je devais savoir quel jours on était sans avoir à questionner les gens, je ne m'appelais pas Finn Hudson que je sache!

Je refis donc le trajet du retour avec la désagréable impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

J'avais la tête tellement ailleurs que je ratais mon arrêt. Décidément, cette journée ne s'annonçait pas bien du tout! Je détestais quand les choses n'allaient pas dans mon sens.

C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur que je descendais à l'arrêt suivant.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux me rappela aussitôt les mauvais souvenirs de la veille. Devant la bibliothèque, ces abrutis d'étudiants avaient recommencer leur bataille de boule de neige. Comme si celle d'hier ne leurs avait pas suffit.

Je m'éloignais d'un pas vif, envoyant sur les roses une fille qui tentait avec jovialité de me convaincre de me joindre à eux.

« Même pas en rêve! J'ai déjà mangé toute la neige qui me fallait hier! »

Je la laissais plantée là tandis qu'elle me dévisageais comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Ce n'était quand même pas un crime de détester la neige!

En arrivant dans mon couloir, j'aperçus Santana assise par terre, adossée à ma porte de chambre son portable collé à l'oreille et l'air très contrarié.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, je lui lançai un peu amusée:

« Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à t'enfermer dehors! »

Dès qu'elle m'aperçut elle se leva d'un bon et sembla vouloir me frapper de toutes ses forces.

« Bon sang Fabray! Tu sais ce qu'il est arrivé à la dernière personne qui m'a posé un lapin? Non? Normal, elle a disparue dans de mystérieuses circonstances! Playa del gato negrito! »

Je la dévisageai avec un air d'incompréhension total mais lui répondis tout de même sur le même ton:

« Eh oh doucement! Tu n'a pas vu que que t'ai laissé un message avant de partir!

-Ça m'étonnerait! Je consulte mon répondeur toutes les deux minutes depuis que je suis arrivée, je n'ai eu aucun message!

-Mais pas sur ton portable! Sur mon bureau! »

Elle me regardait maintenant comme si j'étais la plus grande débile que la terre ai portée et articula ses mots comme si elle tentait de m'expliquer quelque chose extrêmement compliqué à comprendre.

« Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu trouver le mot que tu m'as laissé sur ton bureau alors que tu ne t'ai même pas donné la peine de venir me chercher à la gare? »

Là, ça devenait vraiment très bizarre... Je tentais de me justifier du mieux que je le pouvais:

« Mais, t'es encore bourrée ou quoi! Je suis allée te chercher hier à la gare!

-On me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là! Alloooo je viens d'arriver! C'est vraiment l'alibi le plus pourri que j'ai jamais entendu... »

Hier..._Hier..._QUOI? HIER? C'était curieux mais Santana agissait vraiment comme si la journée d'hier était aujourd'hui... Bizarre...Tout se mettait en place dans mon esprit, le cours décalé, la bataille de boule de neige, mon amie à qui je venais de poser un lapin. Tout me semblait logique, on était hier! Donc je devais être en train de rêver.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me giflais avec force dans le but de me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

La douleur fût cuisante mais j'étais cependant toujours là, avec Santana en face de moi qui me regardait à présent avec inquiétude.

« Quinn? Tu es sûre que... »

Je levais à nouveau la main afin de réitérer mon geste mais la latina fût plus rapide que moi et me saisit le poignet avec force.

« Domingo Q! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? C'est moi d'habitude qui te frappe! »

Je ne devais pas être très réactive car elle s'empara des clés que je tenais dans la main, ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, nous fit entrer et me poussa vers le lit afin de me faire assoir.

Elle saisit le mot que je lui avais laissé quelques heures plus tôt, le lu en me jetant des coups d'œil pour vérifier que je ne recommençais pas à me mettre des claques toute seule.

Quand à moi j'avais enfin retrouver mon portable et réalisais avec anxiété que l'horloge indiquait bien le 12 décembre, c'est à dire la date d'hier, c'est à dire la date d'aujourd'hui.

« Quinn... Va falloir que tu m'explique quelle genre de drogue ta société secrète te fait prendre parce que t'as pas l'air d'avoir la lumière à tous les étages aujourd'hui...Tenta étrangement calmement Santana.

-Je ne comprends pas San... Hier...Hier, je suis aller te chercher à la gare, il neigeait, on a participé à la bataille pour que tu puisses te changer les idées et ensuite on a été à la fête foraine et tu as absolument tenu à aller chez cette voyante... » Je me stoppais net dans mon énumération.

Mais bien sûr! C'était logique! La vieille folle était responsable de tout ça! Avec sa formule magique où je ne sais pas quoi!

« Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur!

-Écoute, je sais que s'il y a une seule personne qui peut croire à ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est bien toi et tes croyances de mexicaine...

-Portoricaine...

-Peu importe, San, on m'a jeté un sort! Hier on a été chez une voyante, je lui ai peut-être un peu mal parlé et elle m'a jeté un sort avec un truc vaudou... Kouloukoukoustachstach ou je sais plus quoi! »

Je devais avoir l'air complètement folle car elle me contemplait comme si je l'étais. Au bout de quelques secondes elle me demanda:

« T'es vraiment pas en train de te foutre de moi hein? »

Je hochais la tête de droite à gauche, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle soupira et se leva, me prit la main et me traina jusqu'à la porte.

« Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire...

-Écoute, il est hors de question que je te suive encore dans un bar pour qu'on se vide une bouteille de...

-On va chez la Voyante! Fajita! »

Tout au long du trajet, Santana essaya de me faire avouer le pourquoi du comment je m'étais retrouvée avec une voyante très en colère contre moi.

Je tentais comme je le pouvais de rester évasive car je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire part des révélations de la voyante à mon sujet. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur le grand mensonge qu'était ma vie restait incompréhensible pour moi. Ou du moins, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'attarder sur la question, que ce soit en pensée ou avec la latina.

En arrivant à la fête foraine, je guidais mon amie jusqu'à l'emplacement de la bicoque de la cinglée.

Cependant au détour d'une allée, je fut submergée par une vague de panique.

A l'endroit même où c'était trouvé la veille, le repère de la voyante, se trouvait à présent un stand de Barbapapa.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut les coquinous!**

**Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre! Encore merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'envoyé, c'est une vraie motivation pour moi! N'hésitez surtout pas à continuer!**

**Grimm: Merci pour ta review! Voici la suite qui arrive avec beaucoup moi de retard que le chapitre précédent! En espérant cette histoire continue de te plaire! Bonne lecture!**

**Lisa 418: Voila la suite! Rachel va-t-elle pointer le bout de son nez? Il faut que tu lise pour le savoir^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3**

Un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que de ça...

Cette vieille folle avait disparu, laissant à sa place un stand de Barbapapa. Comment allais-je réussir à me sortir de ce pétrin si cette voyante ne daignait même pas refaire cette journée en même temps que moi?

Je m'effondrais sur le premier banc que je trouvais et laissais libre cours à mon désespoir. Et si cette journée devait se répéter indéfiniment? Me réveiller à 7h. aller chercher Santana à la gare. Et la neige, mon dieu la neige...

Est-ce qu'il me faudrait chaque jours expliquer à San que je revivais la même journée à l'infinie?

Je cherchai mon amie des yeux. Elle parlait avec le vendeur de Barbapapa, peut-être trouverait-elle une solution. Après tout, elle devait bien avoir des liens de parentés avec les forains, de par ses origines.

Je secouais la tête. _Quinn! C'est pas parce que tu es dans la panade que tu dois en devenir raciste!_

Elle revenait déjà vers moi, une barbapapa à la main et s'assit à mes côté.

Pleine d'espoir, je lui demandais:

« Alors?

-Alors ces vendeurs sont vraiment des arnaqueurs... 4$ pour une barbapapa... on n'a pas idée!Borriquito de la derecha! Enfin bon... » Elle enfournait déjà un énorme morceau de la sucrerie dans sa bouche.

Je la fusillais du regard, j'avais bien l'impression qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de mon problème. J'insistais:

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit où trouver la voyante?

-Cervesas! J'étais tellement choquée par son arnaque que je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander... »

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et répétais inlassablement « Je suis foutue. Je suis foutue. Je suis foutue. »

Santana quant à elle semblait vouloir déguster sa barbapapa en paix avant de daigner s'intéresser à mon cas.

Quand elle eut finit, elle me lança:

« Q... si ton histoire est vrai, il y a deux solutions qui s'offrent à toi. »

Je relevais la tête et lui demandais pleine espoir:

« ah oui? Lesquelles?

-Eh bien... soit tu me dis la vérité sur la raison pour laquelle une voyante t'as lancé un sort qui te force à revivre la même journée... »

Cette option ne me tentait toujours pas plus que ça...

« Ou?

-Ou alors tu profite de ta situation pour vivre le plus d'expériences possible! »Continua t-elle dans un rire espiègle.

Je me renfrognais davantage.

« Oh Fabray! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête par pitié! Tu ne rends pas compte de la chance que tu as!

-De la chance que j'ai!Explosais-je. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi j'ai de la chance!

-Oui tu as de la chance! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revivre le jour où j'ai rompu avec Brit! »

Son air subitement sérieux me calma un peu.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi et comment revivre cette journée pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à ma vie...

-Peut-être mais tu pourrais en profiter pour faire tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête sans avoir à te soucier des répercutions!

-Comme quoi par exemple? La questionnais-je.

-Je ne sais pas moi... Dire tes quatre vérités à qui bon te semble...Te promener en déguisée en bujito géant...

-Sérieusement San? La première chose qu'il te viens à l'esprit c'est que je me déguise en bujito? M'agaçais-je

-oublie ça, c'était juste un exemple...

-Et de toute façon... qu'est ce qui me dit que demain je ne vais pas me réveiller et qu'on sera... demain? Pourquoi est-ce que je tenterai quelque chose de stupide sans être vraiment sûre que je me réveille encore aujourd'hui? «

Je réfléchissais quelque instant à la signification de ma phrase et m'exclamais-je:

« Bon sang! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi! Tu te rend compte de la conversation qu'on est en train d'avoir?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier si tu vas te réveiller demain ou aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu dormes

-Il est midi! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de dormir? Et de toute façon je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à fermer l'œil avant un bon moment!

-S'il n'y a que ça je peux t'aider! Dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir une plaquette de médicaments.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Des somnifères.., Disons que j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment...A croire que quelque chose me tracasse...

-Je ne suis pas persuadée que ce soit une bonne idée...hésitais-je

-Écoute... Te lamenter sur ton sort ne changera rien à ta situation Patata! Tu en prends deux ou trois , au mieux tu te réveille demain après avoir fait un bon gros dodo et au pire tu te réveille encore aujourd'hui. Au moins tu seras fixée! »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, son idée n'étais pas mauvaise. Cette journée n'allait pas être constructive du tout jusqu'à ce que je sache si elle était vraiment sensée se répéter inlassablement.

Cependant une inquiétude subsistait:

« San... Comment est-ce que j'arriverai à te re-convaincre que je ne suis pas folle demain? »

Elle réfléchit un instant et lâcha:

« Je vais te confier un secret que je suis la seule à connaître, ça devrait faire preuve de ta bonne fois

et de ta santé mentale...Bon...Il serait possible que l'année dernière, à la soirée que Puck a organisée quand on a gagné les nationales... j'ai tenté d'embrasser Rachel...

-Quoi! Mais tu étais encore avec Brit! m'indignais-je

-Oui bon... je voulais juste avoir un nouveau trophée à mon tableau de chasse du Glee Club! De toute façon, elle m'a repoussée en me disant que si jamais ça lui arrivait d'embrasser une fille, ça ne serait certainement pas avec moi... Bon tu as ton secret, on va les prendre ces somnifères? »

J'acceptai donc sa proposition et nous rentrâmes à ma chambre.

J'avalai donc trois dragées de dodo et me mis au lit.

Pendant une demi heure, je ne ressentis aucun effet, je discutais avec Santana en attendant que ça vienne. Ou plutôt je la laissais monologuer sur tout ce qu'elle essaierait de faire si elle était à ma place. Je concluais rapidement que cette fille avait des penchants nymphomane exhibitionniste.

Peu à peu je sentis le sommeil me gagner en écoutant les déblatérations de mon amie. Lorsque cette dernière s'aperçut de mon état, elle vint s'assoir sur le lit et me glissa à l'oreille:

« Ne t'avise pas de m'oublier encore une fois à la gare! On se voit ce matin: »

….. …...

**« ...Et rendez-vous à 9h30 devant la bibliothèque pour la bataille de boules de neige géante! Et tout de suite on écoute Gangnam Style! »**

Voilà... j'étais fixée.

J'étais condamnée à me réveiller touts les matins de ma vie avec le Gangnam style, en plein tempête hivernale, entourée de débiles mentaux qui ne pensaient qu'à faire des batailles de boules de neige...

Je me levais malgré tout. Santana allait m'attendre à la gare. Lui expliquer une nouvelle fois ma situation n'allait pas être une mince affaire, surtout que cette fois, je n'allais pas m'auto-gifler...

Je déambulais dans ma chambre sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Quel importance de s'habiller, de faire bonne figure, de garder mon masque fabraïque. De toute façon demain tout serait à recommencer, encore et encore...

J'avais, cependant, encore mon honneur et je me refusais de sortir habillée comme un sac.

Je me préparai donc et sortis du bâtiment en jetant un regard noir à l'étudiant qui, « la veille » m'avait bombardé, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

Ma situation avait au moins cet avantage. Si je parvenais à prévoir toutes les choses désagréables qui pourraient avoir lieu dans ma journée, elle ne serait que plus supportable.

J'arrivai à la gare et aperçu Santana qui m'attendait déjà. Je semblais être vouée à l'accueillir en retard. Tant pis pour elle.

Elle me jeta son regard.

Je lui jetai mon regard.

Câlin.

« fait attention où tu mets tes mains »

« nianiania... cul d'anorexique »...

Cette conversation avait déjà eu lieu pour moi. Comme tout ceci était prévisible...

La suite risquait d'être plus intéressante.

Je me lançai:

« Bon... j'ai besoin que tu m'écoute avec attention. Ce que j'ai à te dire va te paraitre un peu dingue... Surtout ne pense pas que je le suis, c'est juste la situation qui l'est... Si à un moment tu te dis « mon dieu mais cette fille est dingue », je comprendrai... Mais sache que je ne le suis pas. C'est juste que... »

Santana, qui me regardait avec un air dubitatif, mit ses doigts en croix et tenta de m'exorciser:

« Rachel Berry, sors de ce corps! Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles autant Quinn?

-Je sais que tu as essayé d'embrasser Rachel après les nationales! La taclais-je

-Corrida! Elle te l'a dit! Je ne la pensais pas si libérée!

-Elle ne m'a rien dit... En fait c'est toi qui me l'a dit... Hier, enfin façon de parler! San, ça fait trois fois que je revis la même journée. Et cette histoire avec Rachel c'est juste une preuve de ma bonne foi... »

Santana me regardait à présent avec cet air air qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et qui pouvais faire n'importe qui se sentir comme plus idiot des idiots que la terre ait jamais porté.

Je tentai une autre stratégie:

« Là tu t'apprête à me demander quelle genre de drogue elles me font prendre dans ma société secrète! »

C'était à présent l'étonnement qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

J'expliquai:

« Bon, c'est un peu compliqué... mais j'ai comme qui dirait un peu contrarié une voyante et elle m'a jeté un sort... dis-je dépitée.

-C'est la troisième fois que tu revis cette journée? Articula-t-elle lentement

-Oui..

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-...

-On peut faire n'importe quoi! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa réaction. La journée s'annonçait pleine de rebondissement.

Et elle le fut...

Santana était débordante d'idées quand il s'agissait d'enfreindre les règles.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à voler des ventouses pour toilettes dans un magasin spécialisé. A demander des conseils pour les problèmes hémorroïdes dans une pharmacie. Le pompon fut quand nous allâmes insulter copieusement la secrétaire cerbère.

Certes ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais régler mon problème de boucle temporelle, mais après tout j'aurai tout le temps de m'en occuper demain, enfin façon de parler.

Quand nous eûmes finit d'insulter les chômeurs qui sortaient du centre de recherche d'emploi (fainéants!), ce ne fut pas une surprise quand Santana me proposa d'aller se boire quelques verres.

Cette fois j'acceptai volontiers.

Encore une fois nous parlâmes de Britanny et de la volonté que Santana avait de la récupéré. Je me promis de faire mon possible pour l'aider dans son projet. Mais je me rappelais vite que ma condition de voyageuse du temps m'en empêchait...

En sortant du bar, à une heure tardive, je me demandai si mon corps vieillissait et s'il était possible que dans des dizaines d'années à revivre la même journée, je me retrouverai, en vieille dame, à tenter d'aller en cours ou à faire une bataille de boules sans me casser le col du fémur...

Santana me sortit de ma réflexion en me lançant un:

« Tu sais, il ne me manque plus que toi pour que mon tableau de chasse soit quasi complet! »

je réfléchissais un instant et rétorquais-je:

« Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à avoir Mercedes ou Tina...

-Pour des raisons de confidentialité, je ne répondrai pas à cette question! »

Je me stoppais net et la regardais étonnée. Cette fille avait vraiment un don pour la séduction, quelque chose de prédateur.

« Et tu penses que c'est comme ça que tu vas réussir à m'avoir? Rétorquais-je

-Guapo del sol! Toi et Berry êtes vraiment des coincées! »

Nous étions arrivée devant la porte de ma chambre. Nous entrâmes sans trop de cérémonie.

L'énonciation du nom de Rachel me rappela qu'un de ses messages était en attente depuis ce matin. Depuis trois jours pour mon cas.

Je profitais que Santana s'affalait sur mon lit pour consulter mes mails. Comme prévu, il y en avait bien un de Rachel, encore.

**Cher Quinn,**

**Comment vas-tu? **

**Pour moi tout se passe pour le mieux à la NYADA. Mes prestations sont appréciées à leurs juste valeurs et je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à percer à Broadway. Rien de plus normal me diras-tu, avec un talent comme le mien!**

**Cependant il y a une ombre au tableau... Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne réponds plus à mes messages... Y-a-t-il un problème entre nous? **

**Étant persuadée que tu ne répondrais encore pas à ce message, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains(comme à mon habitude) et de venir te rendre visite à Yales.**

**A l'heure où tu lis ce message (6h32), je suis dans le train pour New Haven. **

**N'ayant pas ton numéro de portable ( pour une raison qui me dépasse), j'espère te trouver à ta chambre lorsque j'arriverai en milieu de matinée. **

**Ne se débarrasse pas de Rachel Berry qui veut!**

**A tout de suite!**

**Rachel.**

En lisant ce message je me rendis compte que Rachel avait du me chercher toute la journée, et que de surcroit, je savais qu'elle allait, à présent, faire partie intégrante de ma « boucle temporelle ».


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut les copains/copines!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris sur la mise à jour de cette fic... Mais cette fois j'ai une bonne excuse! J'ai un nouveau travail qui me prend tout mon temps! ET quand je dis tout mon temps, c'est vraiment le cas! J'ai même du rester toute seule tout le week-end dans un imeeeense château pour prendre le temps de vous écrire la suite! Alors ne soyez pas trop fachés siouplé!**

**Et maintenant, réponses aux reviews:**

**lisa418: et voila Rach! j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue! Bon lecture!**

**Emilie Boss'Quet:Merci pour ta review! et maintenant: la suite!**

**Chapitre 4**

Comme les trois matins précédents, mon radio réveil s'alluma et le chroniqueur annonça sans surprise pour moi que nous étions le 12 décembre, qu'il était 7h, qu'il avait neigé et ainsi de suite...

Je restais allongée quelques instants dans mon lit, laissant le Gangnam Style envahir ma chambre. Si j'étais réellement condamnée à entendre cette chanson tous les matins de ma vie, il fallait que je songe à apprendre la chorégraphie.

Je laissais donc la radio allumée et m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et ce ne fut que lorsque je me mis à fredonner « heyyyyy sexy lady! Wop wop wop » que je décidais qu'il était préférable pour ma santé mentale que je coupe la musique. La chorégraphie attendrait.

Je consultais ma boite mail et, comme prévu, j'y trouvais le message de Rachel.

Je culpabilisais en l'imaginant me chercher en vain toute la journée. C'était quand même très curieux que nous ne nous soyons pas croisées en trois jours. Puis je me rappelais que mes journées avec Santana avaient été plutôt chargées et que nous n'avions passé que très peu de temps dans ma chambre. De plus, je voyais mal Rachel attendre pendant des heures, assise devant ma porte. Impatiente comme je la connaissais elle avait dû retourner tout le campus pour essayer de me trouver.

Presque avec soulagement, je réalisais que rien de tout ça ne s'était encore produit pour elle et que j'étais la seule à savoir qu'elle m'avait chercher pendant 3 jours. Un soucis de moins. Le fait que j'ai laissé ses messages sans réponses serait déjà assez difficile à justifier comme ça.

Comment fallait-il que j'aborde cette journée? Gérer Santana et Rachel ensemble allait être suffisamment folklorique pour y ajouter mon histoire de boucle temporelle.

Bien que les deux jeunes femmes soient plus ou moins dans une relation amicale, je doutais que Santana apprécie de l'avoir dans les pattes alors que nous étions sensée passer la journée seulement toutes les deux. Rachel quand à elle serait surement ravie de voir la latina, ce qui la rendrait encore plus agaçante que d'habitude...

Je pourrais peut-être informer seulement Santana... Non, ça serait pire que tout, je redoutais sa manière de s'amuser la situation, ayant vu ce dont elle était capable pas plus tard que la veille.

La meilleure solution était pour moi de faire comme si de rien n'était, d'observer la manière dont se comportaient mes amies l'une avec l'autre et ensuite d'aviser le lendemain quand tout recommencerait. J'avais tout mon temps pour optimiser cette journée et faire qu'elle se passe pour le mieux alors autant en profiter.

Pendant un bref instant, je me dis qu'il ne servait absolument à rien que je me prenne la tête sur de telles questions étant donné que je serais la seule à m'en souvenir le lendemain. J'avais encore de gros efforts d'adaptation à faire niveau « jour sans fin »... Peu importe, j'aimais contrôler les choses et boucle temporelle ou non, cette journée ce passerait sans accroc!

Première étape: être en retard pour accueillir Santana à la gare et lui faire accepter que Rachel serait de la partie!

Cette fois je pris mon temps pour me préparer car je savais que malgré tous mes efforts, la brune allait devoir m'attendre à sa descente du train.

C'est donc d'un pas calme que je sortis du bâtiment et encore plus calmement que je confectionnais une magnifique boule de neige que je lançais sans aucun remord à l'étudiant qui ne savait pas encore qu'il m'aurait prise pour cible quelques instants plus tard si je ne l'avais pas devancé.

J'éclatais de rire devant sa mine surprise et partis avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Les batailles de boules de neige pouvaient peut-être s'avérer amusantes finalement! Enfin, tant que je n'en étais pas la cible bien entendu!

Je montais dans le bus en ayant le sentiment ne d'avoir pas perdu ma journée et arrivais à la gare de très bonne humeur pour y trouver une Santana qui l'était nettement moins.

« Bujitos al jamon! Je viens de passer une nuit horrible à côté d'un clodo qui a passé son temps à ronfler et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de te pointer en retard! »

je lui accordais mon plus beau sourire, sachant pertinemment que peu d'être humain pouvaient y résister, et l'entrainait dans une accolade.

«Bonjour San! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir! »

Quand nous nous séparâmes, la brune s'était considérablement détendue.

« Désolé San... Avec la neige tous les transports sont perturbés. » mentis-je

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable ainsi que le tableau d'arrivée à la recherche des trains en provenance de New-York.

Rachel serait là dans une heure, deux tout au plus, je proposais donc à Santana de prendre un café au bar de la gare.

Je réfléchissais à la meilleure manière d'annoncer à mon amie l'arrivée imminente de la brune.

Je pouvais peut-être faire comme si c'était une pure coïncidence quand Rachel arriverait. « OHHH! Pour une surprise c'est une surprise! ».

Non... Santana était tout sauf stupide et avait cet faculté à déceler immédiatement quand on lui mentait. J'en avait d'ailleurs fait plusieurs fois les frais.

Après une bonne demi-heure à se raconter les derniers potins sans bien sûr ne jamais évoquer le dossier « Britanny sort avec Sam », je me décidais à lui annoncer la grande nouvelle de la journée.

« Écoute San... Je ne sais pas si ça va te faire plaisir ou pas mais j'ai reçu un mail de Rachel ce matin et...

-Et elle s'est enfin décidé à t'avouer que tu es son plus grand fantasme depuis notre première année de lycée? » Me coupa-t-elle

Je la regarda avec des yeux rond et répliquais-je du tac au tac:

« Oui voilà c'est tout à fait ça! Je voulais que tu sois la première à savoir que nous avons l'intention de nous installer ensemble et d'adopter un chiot Labrador! »

C'était maintenant à son tour de me regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Puis de se détendre:

-Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça?

-Bien sûr! Comment est-ce que tu pourrais croire un seul instant que moi et Rachel nous puissions... enfin tu vois quoi!

-Bon sang Q! T'arrive même pas à le dire!Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincée! C'est pourtant pas dur à dire que Rachel et toi vous puissiez...

-Oui c'est bon San! On a comprit... Bref ce que j'essayais de te dire, avant que tu ne parte dans tes délires lesbiens, c'est que Rachel arrive dans à peu près 30 minutes... »Lâchais-je

Elle me regarda avec un mélange de contrariété et d'horreur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as invitée parce que tu pensais que ça me ferait plaisir de la voir!

-Bien sûr que non... Disons plutôt qu'elle s'est invitée car elle s'inquiétait que je ne réponde pas à ses messages. Et puis arrête de dire que tu ne peux pas la supporter, tu as quand même tenté de l'embrasser après les nationales!

-Comment tu sais ça? C'est elle qui te l'a dit? »

La gaffe! Mes nombreuses conversations avec Santana les jours précédents allaient me jouer des tours... il fallait que je sois plus prudente si je voulais garder pour moi mon petit secret.

« Non pas du tout! J'ai prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai. Je m'en doutais en fait! C'est bien ton genre de faire ça!

-De faire quoi exactement?

-Et bien de te confectionner un tableau de chasse du Glee club. » Tentais-je

Cette conversation s'engageait sur une pente dangereuse, heureusement Santana sembla se satisfaire de mon argumentation.

« Tu me connais bien Q! Bon, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se taper Berry toute la journée? Ça peut s'avérer intéressant finalement! Je me demande si ses cours à la NYADA ses passe aussi bien qu'elle l'imaginait! »Ricana-t-elle

Ouf! Elle était tombée dans le panneau!

A l'heure où je pensais que Rachel arrivait, nous nous plantâmes au bout du quai annoncé pour son train et c'est presque sans surprise que je l'aperçus descendre du wagon et suivre la foule de voyageur.

Elle avait changé, elle semblait, plus mature, abordait un look très citadin et n'était plus aussi désagréable à regarder que lorsque qu'elle portait ses vêtements de grand-mère.

Lorsqu'elle nous aperçu, son visage s'illumina. Elle courut jusqu'à moi en m'entrainant dans un de ses câlins Berriesque.

« Je savais bien que tu recevais mes messages Quinn! Je me suis tellement inquiéter! Je t'imaginais séquestrer par ta secte secrète! »

Aussi rapidement qu'elle m'avait enlacé, elle me relâcha et commença à me donner de petites frappes sur les bras:

« Bon sang Fabray! Qu'est ce qui a pu te passer par la tête quand tu as commencer ton silence radio! »

Je la regardais en souriant, attendrie. Cette fille ne changerait jamais, je n'avais pas encore prononcé un mot qu'elle avait déjà eu le temps de changer deux fois d'humeur.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle sembla remarquer que Santana était également présente. Surprise, elle resta immobile tandis que la latina semblait la supplier des yeux de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras.

Trop tard, Rachel avait déjà passé ses bras autour de ses épaules et explosa:

« Toi aussi tu es là! Mais c'est génial! On va passer une super journée! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à la mine déconfite qu'affichait Santana en tentant de lui rendre, non sans mal, son accolade.

Quand elle l'eut relâché, je proposais de leurs faire visiter le campus mais je m'aperçus qu'une étape à ma chambre serait nécessaire. En effet Rachel avait les bras chargé de bagages. Santana sembla le remarquer aussi:

« Domingo Berry! Tu est réellement venue t'installer on dirait! »

Je commençais à rougir et évitais habilement le regard interrogateur de la diva.

« Comment ça réellement? En fait je ne savais pas combien de temps je mettrais à trouver Quinn, du coup j'ai prévu large... » Se justifia-t-elle, un peu honteuse en regardant les deux valises qu'elle avait laissé tombé pour me sauter dessus un peu plus tôt.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de bon cœur quand Santana lui demanda si elle avait pensé à prendre des explosifs au cas où elle aurait été amenée à me libérer de je ne sais quels ravisseurs.

Rachel ne changerait jamais, toujours dans la démesure. Quelque part, son côté immuable me rassurait car même si tout évoluait sans cesse, j'avais au moins la conviction que la brune resterait cette fille exubérante et attachante.

…...

Après un arrêt forcé à ma chambre, nous marchâmes une bonne partie de la journée à travers l'université.

Contrairement à ce que je redoutais, Rachel et Santana s'entendaient comme des larrons en foire. À croire qu'il ne restait du lycée que les bons souvenirs. Le Glee Club leurs manquait autant qu'à moi. Ce sentiment de faire partie de quelque chose de spécial c'était effacé lorsque nous avions tous pris des directions différentes et nous retrouver, que ce soit à Yale où ailleurs, raviverait toujours le lien qui nous unissait il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je me dis que si je devais revivre cette journée indéfiniment, la passer avec mes deux amies ne pouvait pas être si désagréable que ça.

Les jambes lourdes d'avoir tant marché, nous nous affalâmes toutes trois sur le premier banc que nous trouvâmes. C'est la que Rachel décida, comme à son habitude, de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, sans prendre de pincettes bien entendu:

« Écoute Santana, ce sujet a l'air d'être tabou car tu n'en as pas encore parlé mais je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps... Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici alors que tu devrais être à Lima en train de reconquierir Brittany? »

_Ouch!_ Ça au moins c'était dit...

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce que la latina lui répondit:

« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire Rachel... je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de sauter dans le premier train et de dire ma façon de penser à bouche de mérou! Et ensuite je me souviens que si on en est là Brit et moi, c'est par ma seule faute... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait encore de moi alors que je l'ai jeté parce que j'étais incapable de contrôler mes hormones? »

Et voilà... Santana avait plus parlé en 30 secondes avec Rachel qu'avec moi en trois jours. Je devais vraiment un problème de communication... Ou alors étais-ce la brune qui avait un don pour faire parler les gens? Un peu des deux sans doute.

« Arrête tes bêtises Santana, répliqua-t-elle, tu sais très bien que Sam ne fait pas le poids! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu attends bien sagement que Brit s'attache à lui et qu'il soit trop tard pour toi pour la récupérer! Quelle idiote tu fais parfois, je te jure...

-Est-ce que tu viens de me traiter d'idiote Berry? »

Je décidais d'intervenir avant que Snyx ne fasse son apparition:

« Rachel n'a pas tord San...

-Alors toi aussi tu penses que je suis une idiote c'est ça?

-Ce que je pense, c'est même si je passe un excellent moment en ta compagnie, ta place est avec Britanny! Tu ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça et attendre que tout s'arrange par le pouvoir du saint esprit! »

La latina sembla recevoir un électrochoc. Elle se leva et nous hurla presque dessus:

« Pero rojo de la playa! Vous avez raison les filles! Qu'est- ce que vous faites encore assises! Il faut vite que je récupère mes affaires dans ta chambre! Heureusement que je ne suis pas aussi chargé que Berry! »

Elle parcourut quelques mètres en courant avant se fracasser lamentablement sur une plaque de verglas.

Quand Rachel et moins l'eûmes rejoint, elle nous confessa qu'il était peut-être plus prudent de prendre le bus.

Nous fîmes donc un passage éclair par ma chambre et nous précipitâmes à la gare. Quand Santana était lancée, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter...

Avant de monter dans le train elle ses répandit en remerciements et nous promit de nous tenir au courant de l'évolution de sa reconquête de Britanny.

Je savais très bien que pour moi l'histoire s'arrêtait là. Le temps que Santana arrive à Lima, ma journée aurait déjà recommencé. Cependant la méthode de Rachel était sans doute la meilleure pour faire ouvrir les yeux à la brune, bien meilleure en tout cas que d'aller dans un bar et de boire à en être ivre morte. Je me promettais de l'employer à nouveau dès le lendemain.

Quand le train fut parti, Rachel se tourna vers moi et me dit:

« Enfin seules! À nous deux Quinn Fabray! »

**Voili voilou!**

**J'espère que c'est pas trop du crottin de poney... ça fait loooongtemps que je n'avais pas écrit! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé!**

**A dans 6 mois (je rigole! Enfin... J'espère!)**

**Qffan**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut les coquinous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (oui je sais je ne publie plus très souvent mais c'est parce que je travaille beaucoup trop…)**

**J'espère que l'attente ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à suivre mon histoire... En tout cas moi je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire avant de l'avoir fini ! **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lisa418 : la revenante revient avec un nouveau chapitre et s'excuse encore du temps qu'elle met à publier…**

**Loisica : je suis très flattée de voir que tu me lis ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira^^**

**DouDou : pas de POV Santana de prévu... j'ai encore un peu de mal avec sa personnalité pour pouvoir écrire déçu… (Attention ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas hein !) Bonne lecture !**

_Forest Gump theme_

_Courtyard Apocalypse_

_Alice in wonderland- Alice's theme_

_Lily's theme_

_Selina transforms part II_

_Casper theme_

_Time-inception_

_Petite musique de nuit-Mozart_

_The horse whisperer theme_

_De ushuaia a la quiaca_

_Obliviate_

_Freedom-Braveheart theme_

_Flying theme -ET_

_Brokeback mountain theme_

_Rue's farewell – the hunger games_

_Légende d'automne_

_This land- le roi lion_

_Dans les steppes de l'Asie centrale-Alexandre Borodine_

_Ho hey-the lumineers_

_Run-Snow patrol_

Santana étant partie, je me retrouvais seule avec Rachel. Je réalisais à présent qu'elle avait fait rentrer Santana pour pouvoir se retrouver en tête à tête avec moi. La brune était ainsi, elle aidait les autres mais non sans y trouver son compte également.

Je lui demandais donc:

« Est-ce que tu as persuadé Santana de rentrer à Lima dans le seul but d'être seule avec moi? »

Ma question sembla la prendre au dépourvu. Après un instant de réflexion, elle me répondit:

« Disons que j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups... Santana n'avait rien à faire ici en sachant que Brittany est en train de roucouler avec Sam. Et j'avoue aussi qu'il me semblait assez compliquer d'avoir une conversation digne de ce nom avec toi sans subir ses sarcasmes et insinuations incessants...

-Mais à propos de quoi veux-tu qu'on ait une conversation? Il me semble que les messages que nous échangeons sont nettement suffisants non?

-Parlons-en de ses messages! Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, tu as cessé de me répondre? Est-ce que la grande Quinn Fabray serait devenu trop importante pour daigner accorder son attention à quelqu'un comme moi? »

Le ton commençait à monter, les voyageurs nous regardaient du coin de l'œil, se tenant à l'affut d'une dispute en publique. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester les badauds.

Je pris une grande inspiration afin de me calmer et proposait à Rachel d'aller continuer notre discussion ailleurs.

Nous sortîmes de la gare et marchâmes de longues minutes à travers l'université sans parler. L'ambiance était strictement différente que lorsque Santana était présente. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, je savais que bientôt Rachel allait relancer le sujet du silence radio et j'étais bien incapable de lui donner une raison valable à mon comportement. Mes jambes étaient lourdes d'avoir trop marché et j'avais froid, pour la première fois depuis trois jours, la seule chose que je souhaitais était de rentrer chez moi, m'endormir, recommencer cette journée et éviter les questions dérangeantes de Rachel.

Plutôt mourir que lui avouer que mon année à Yale ne se passait pas si bien que ça alors que de son côté tout semblait aller pour le mieux à la NYADA. Certes, mes notes étaient excellentes mais la Quinn Fabray, celle qu'elle avait connue au lycée, disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à une personne, qui j'en étais sûre, la décevrait. Comment une personne aussi indépendante et sûre d'elle que Rachel pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un pour qui une relation extra-conjugale avec son professeur était la seule chose qui la valorisait?

La voix de Rachel me sortit de mes pensées:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Quinn? A la fin de l'année scolaire, j'étais persuadée que nous étions enfin amie, tu n'avais plus aucune animosité à mon égard... Et maintenant j'ai l'impression que l'on s'éloigne à nouveau... Bon sang Quinn! Quinn? »

Je m'étais arrêtée en apercevant au loin, marchant dans notre directrice la personne que je ne voulais absolument pas croiser en la présence de Rachel. Marc Winston, mon prof/amant.

Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour me jeter dans un buisson avant qu'il ne s'aperçoit de ma présence.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, je le vis qui me faisait de grands signes de la main. En quelques enjambées, il m'avait rejoint. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Rachel qui m'avait devancée de quelques mètres avant de s'apercevoir que je m'étais figée en apercevant Marc.

« Mlle Fabray! Ça faisait longtemps!

-Bonjour Mr Winston... le saluai-je mal à l'aise »

Nous pensant seuls, il aborda directement le sujet de conversation qui l'intéressait:

« Dis-moi Quinn, Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu un cours particuliers tous les deux! »

Curieuse Rachel s'était rapprochée de quelques pas afin d'écouter notre conversation. C'est sans doute sa présence qui me donna le courage de lui répondre:

« Justement Marc, à ce propos, je souhaiterai que nous cessions ce genre de rencontre... »

Son air surpris fit rapidement place à de la contrariété:

« Écoute, je t'ai dit que j'allais bientôt quitter ma femme, c'est une question de jours!

-Ça m'est égal, j'ai pris ma décision, je ne veux plus que notre relation soit un obstacle à la personne que je pourrais être. »

A présent, il semblait vraiment en colère:

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me quitter? Petite idiote! A quoi va ressembler ton bulletin scolaire sans moi? »

La violence de ses propos me laissait sans voix. Je n'étais pas loin de fondre en larme quand Rachel intervint:

« Excusez-moi monsieur le gros porc! Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que Quinn a besoin de vous pour être une excellente élève? Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de la personne que vous avez eu la chance de côtoyer? Si j'étais vous, je retournerai essayer de sauver mon mariage et je laisserai Quinn avoir la carrière que vous n'avez pas réussi à avoir. »

Sur, elle m'accrocha le bras et nous repartîmes dans la direction opposée de celle de Marc.

Ma gratitude envers n'avait jamais été plus grande. Je retrouvai enfin la sensation de se sentir soutenue et en sécurité.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne répondais plus à mes messages... c'est avec lui que tu sortais? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Santana t'as baffé! Tu n'as pas besoin de copuler avec tes professeurs pour réussir Quinn, tu es brillante!

-Je... Merci Rachel... parvins-je à articuler

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je veux juste que tu arrêtes de te sous-estimer! »

Bien que la rupture avec Marc soit un grand pas en avant, je réalisai vite que demain tout serait à refaire. Mais avec Rachel à mes côté je me sentais capable de le faire encore et encore. Sa faculté à me faire avancer et à me rendre meilleure m'avait vraiment manquée.

La nuit commençait à tomber et bien que Rachel n'eut pas lâché mon bras, le froid avait déjà engourdit tout mon corps.

C'est alors qu'un étudiant vint à notre rencontre:

« Salut les filles! Ma fraternité organise une fête ce soir, on va avoir besoin de jolies filles comme vous pour que ce soit réussi! »

Il nous colla un prospectus dans les mains et repartit aussitôt à la recherche de nouvelles proies.

Au regard que me lança Rachel, je compris aussitôt qu'elle souhaitait s'y rendre.

« Quinn! Une fête étudiante, une vraie! A la NYADA nous ne faisons que d'aller dans les bars karaoké pour pouvoir prouver aux autres à quel point nous somme les meilleurs! Allons-y s'il te plait! »

La nuit commençait à tomber et je lui promis d'y faire un tour à condition d'aller manger quelque chose avant.

Nous allâmes donc dîner dans un restaurant où le patron avait décidé de nous payer à boire gratuitement car « c'était rare de voir de si jolies minettes ».

Quand nous eurent finis de manger, nous nous rendîmes à la fête à laquelle nous étions conviées. Rachel était déjà bien éméchée et je redoutais son comportement une fois sur place.

Mon pressentiment fut rapidement vérifié. A peine arrivées, la brune voulu participer à tous les jeux possibles et inimaginables inventé par les organisateurs. Je me servis une bière et du coin de l'œil je surveillais Rachel afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de mauvaise rencontre.

Je parlais tranquillement avec une fille de ma classe de théâtre quand je l'entendis crier dans un micro:

« Quinn Fabray! Cette chanson est pour toi!

Ho Hey the lumineers

**(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)**

**(Ho!)  
I've been trying to do it right**  
_J'ai essayé de bien faire_  
**(Hey!)  
I've been living a lonely life**  
_J'ai vécu une vie solitaire_  
**(Ho!)  
I've been sleeping here instead**  
_J'ai dormi là, à la place_  
**(Hey!)  
I've been sleeping in my bed,**  
_J'ai dormi dans mon lit_  
**(Ho!)  
I've been sleeping in my bed (Hey!)**  
_J'ai dormi dans mon lit (Hé!)_

**(Ho!)**

**(Ho!)  
So show me family**  
_Alors montrez-moi, famille_  
**(Hey!)  
All the blood that I would bleed**  
_Tout le sang que je pourrais perdre_  
**(Ho!)  
I don't know where I belong**  
_Je veux savoir où est ma place_  
**(Hey!)  
I don't know where I went wrong**  
_Je ne sais pas où je me suis trompé_  
**(Ho!)  
But I can write a song (Hey!)**  
Mais je peux écrire une chanson (Hé!)

**1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**  
1, 2, 3 Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es mon trésor  
**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet (Ho!)**  
Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es ma tendre (Ho!)

**(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)**

**(Ho!)  
I don't think you're right for him**  
Je ne pense pas que tu sois bien pour lui  
**(Hey!)  
Look at what it might have been if you**  
Regarde ce que ça aurait été si tu  
**(Ho!)  
Took a bus to Chinatown**  
Avais pris un bus pour Chinatown  
**(Hey!)  
I've been standing on Canal**  
J'ai attendu sur Canal  
**(Ho!)  
And Bowery (Hey!)**  
Et Bowery (Hé!)

**(Ho!)  
And she'd be standing next to me (Hey!)**  
Et elle se tenait près de moi (Hé!)

**1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**  
1, 2, 3 Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es mon trésor  
**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet (Ho!)**  
Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es ma tendre (Ho!)

**And love, we need it now**  
Et l'amour, nous en avons besoin maintenant  
**Let's hope for some**  
Laisse un peu d'espoir  
**Cause oh, we're bleeding out**  
Parce que oh, parce que nous saignons

**1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**  
1, 2, 3 Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es mon trésor  
**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet (Ho!)**  
Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es ma tendre (Ho!)

**(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)**

Rachel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se donner en spectacle... Cependant sa voix était toujours aussi parfaite. Je me promis de chanter avec elle le lendemain, quand cette journée recommencerait. Je la cherchais pour lui dire que nous n'allions pas tarder à rentrer quand je la vis en grande conversation avec un étudiant qui semblait vouloir beaucoup plus que parler avec elle.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me dirigeai droit sur eux attrapai Rachel par le bras et la fit sortir de la maison.

« Mais Quiiiiiiinn! Laisse moi tranquille! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux!

-Tu as vu ta taille Berry, la taquinais-je, je t'empêche seulement de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras demain!

-Pff... Demain est un autre jour!

-Rentrons s'il te plait, je suis fatiguée, je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici, tu ne saurais même pas retrouver ma chambre!

-Tu crois que c'est la première fois que je viens ici? Je sais très bien où est ta chambre!

-Tu es saoule, tu dis n'importe quoi! C'est la première fois que tu viens Rach!

-Ooooh tu m'appelle Rach! J'aime bien! Ok rentrons! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers mon dortoir.

Bizarrement, Rachel semblait très familière avec le campus, un peu trop pour quelqu'un dans son état en tout cas.

Quand nous nous fûmes couchées, je lui demandais:

« Tu te souviendra de cette journée demain?

-J'ai un peu bu mais je pense que oui... »

Je me décidais à lui parler de mon problème de boucle temporelle:

« Il m'arrive un truc bizarre Rachel et je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir...

-Laisse-moi deviner... Tu revis le même jour depuis trois jours? Me répondit-elle somnolente.

-Santana t'en a parlé? »

Aussitôt je réalisais que je n'avais pas mis la Latina au courant aujourd'hui.

« Bien sûr que non... pourquoi penses-tu que je suis ici? Ça fait trois jours que je me réveille le même matin à New-York... Alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te rendre visite histoire de passer le temps. »

Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser ses paroles.

« Tu veux dire que tu es dans la même situation que moi? »

Rachel ne répondit pas, elle s'était endormie.

**Voilàààà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu parce qu'en ce moment je dois vraiment prendre des jours de congé pour pourvoir écrire donc je me fais un peu violence pour continuer cette histoire ! Bref… dites-moi si vous trouvé que ça part un peu dans tous le sens !**

**Des bisousss**


	6. chapitre 6

Je mis très longtemps à m'endormir après la révélation de Rachel. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas dit plus tôt que sa journée se répétait également.

Et comment avait-elle pu trouver le sommeil juste après m'avoir sortit un truc pareil! « Oui oui moi aussi je revis la même journée à l'infini... Aller bonne nuit ».

J'avais bien sûr essayé de la réveiller, doucement d'abord en lui tapotant l'épaule tout en chuchotant son prénom, mais quand je m'étais aperçu que cette méthode était loin d'être efficace, je l'avais violemment secouée en hurlant « NOM DE DIEU BERRY! TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA! ». Mais rien n'y avait fait, on aurait presque dit qu'elle était dans le coma, ce que était sûrement le cas, en y réfléchissant étant donner la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité à la fête étudiante.

Renonçant à mon envie de lui coller des claques pour la réveiller, je m'étais finalement étendue à ses côtés afin de réfléchir à toutes ces nouvelles informations.

Si je voulais me sortir, enfin _nous_ sortir, de cette situation il fallait que je pose les choses à plat.

Cette vieille folle de sorcière m'avait jeté un sort afin que je reprenne ma vie en main. Que je fasse les bons choix.

Rompre avec Mark me paraissait déjà un bon début. Je devais absolument me suffire à moi même avant de m'engager dans quelque relation que ce soit.

Renvoyer Santana à Lima pour récupérer Britanny me paraissait également de bonne augure. Après tout ne disait-on pas « Aider les autres, c'est s'aider soi même »? Quoi qu'il en était, cela ne pouvait pas me faire de mal de me montrer un peu plus altruiste.

Ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi Rachel Berry revivait aussi cette journée. Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec le fait que je l'avais tyrannisée une bonne partie de notre scolarité. Cette Madame Irma à deux sous avait peut être voulu me donner une leçon...

Quoi qu'il en était le résultat était le même, je devais devenir une personne meilleure.

Je me demandais ensuite à partir de quel moment la journée se répétait. Que se passerait-il si je ne dormais pas de la nuit? Est-ce que Rachel allait se volatilisé sous mes yeux?

Je décidais donc de rester éveillée jusqu'au lendemain pour vérifier mon hypothèse.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit afin d'être sûre de ne pas m'endormir et la fixait un long moment. Sa manière de ronfler avec quelque chose d'attendrissant. Au bout d'un certain temps, je réalisais que si Rachel se réveillait et qu'elle me trouvait en train de la regarder dormir tout en m'extasiant sur ses ronflement, elle allait sans aucun doute me prendre pour une perverse psychopathe.

Je décidai donc de m'allonger tout en continuant à guetter sa disparition/téléportation, peu importait le terme adéquat.

Puis je me fis la réflexion que si je m'endormais accidentellement je ne pourrais pas savoir à quel moment précis elle était partie. Je passai donc un bras autour de sa taille, juste pour sentir qu'elle était encore avec moi.

Ce dernier geste eu raison de ma volonté à faire une nuit blanche. Son contact avait un effet tellement apaisant sur moi que je m'endormis au rythme de son ventre qui se soulevait de manière régulière.

Quand mon réveil sonna le lendemain, Je me réveillais dans un sursaut. Je me tournais immédiatement du coté de Rachel pour m'assurer de sa présence et, presque sans surprise, elle avait disparu.

Je maudis intérieurement mon coté marmotte et me rallongeais dépitée.

Après tout ce n'était pas si grave. Si tout se passait comme « hier », Rachel m'attendrais à la gare dans quelques heures.

Cette pensée me remonta le moral et je me levais d'un bon, bien décidé à être si exemplaire durant cette journée qu'elle serait la dernière, enfin la dernière à se répéter pas la dernière genre « fin du monde ». Bref...

Comme a son habitude, le Gangnam style envahit ma chambre mais j'étais tellement de bonne humeur que, bien que ne connaissant pas les paroles, je me mis à chanter sur la mélodie du coréen vraiment très approximatif:

« Calilélo papa pougadou, toubino! HEYYYY! Calilalo! HEYYYYY!

HEEYYYY sexy lady! WOP WOP WOP!

A la fin de la chanson j'étais tellement motivée par le bon déroulement de cette journée que je décidais d'appeler Mark immédiatement enfin de m'enlever ce fardeau le plus rapidement possible.

Volontairement, je ne composais pas le numéro de son téléphone portable comme à mon habitude mais celui de son domicile.

Au bout de quelques sonneries ce fut, comme je l'avais espéré, une voix féminine qui décrocha.

« Bonjour Madame Winston, je voudrais parler à votre mari mais avant tout, je voudrais vous parler à vous.

-Je vous écoute, répondis la femme intriguée.

-Voila... Ça ne va pas vous faire plaisir d'entendre ça mais votre mari va vous quitter... Si ce n'est pas pour moi, ce sera pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et même s'il ne le fait pas, j'estime que vous êtes en droit de savoir quel genre d'homme il est en réalité. Je suis désolé de ne pas me montrer plus délicate mais je ne voyais pas d'autre manière de vous le dire... »

La femme au bout du fil resta silencieusement pendant d'interminable seconde puis souffla:

« Je vois, je vous remercie de votre honnêteté mademoiselle... Et puis non, ne me dites pas votre nom, je s'en que nous allons jouer aux devinettes Mark et moi.

-Comme vous voulez... Puis-je lui parler?

-Disons que je préfère lui faire la surprise moi même si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Au contraire, vous m'enlevez une grosse épine du pied! Bonne journée! »

Une bonne chose de fait! Certes la méthode employé était surement un peu rude mais ça aurait été un crime de laisser la femme de Mark dans l'ignorance.

Ma première mission de la journée étant remplit, je m'habillais pour sortir accomplir la suivante: Renvoyer Santana à Lima le plus rapidement possible.

Je me rendis donc jusqu'à la gare aussi vite que possible avec la neige qui était bien entendu toujours présente. Mais même la météo n'aurait pas pu entacher ma volonté.

Une fois sur place, j'allais directement au guiché pour acheter un billet pour Lima pour ne pas laisser le choix à mon amie de rentrer.

J'étais tellement contente de mon coup, déjà en train d'imaginer se que je dirais à Santana pour la convaincre de faire demi tour et de récupéré Brit que je ne m'aperçus même pas du danger qui approchait.

Une furie brune fonçait sur moi, bousculant les voyageurs et m'insultant en espagnol de certaines choses dont je ne comprenais pas même le sens.

Pendant qu'il s'énervait toute seule, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face au comportement de Santana. Qui d'autre que Santana Lopez pouvait se mettre dans un état pareil quand on l'oublie à la gare?

Quand elle eu finit de nous traiter ma famille et moi de lamas ménopausées, du moins c'est que je réussis à saisir dans son flot de paroles hispaniques, elle sembla se calmer un peu et me demanda:

« Corrida Fabray! Ça te demandait tant d'effort que ça d'arriver à l'heure à la gare?

-Figure toi que j'étais à l'heure et que j'étais juste en train de d'acheter un billet de retour, répliquais-je.

-Ça fait toujours plaisir! Je viens à peine d'arriver que tu me vire déjà... Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ne voulais pas me voir avant que je me tape une nuit dans le train à coté...

-D'un clodo qui ronflait oui je sais, la coupais-je. Écoute, si je veux te renvoyer à Lima ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas te voir... Seulement, tu n'as rien à faire ici tant que tu n'auras pas récupéré Britanny.

-Mais, elle est avec Sam et...

-Depuis quand tu te laisses dicter ta conduite par bouche de mérou? Plaisantais-je. Nous somme amie malgré tout ce que l'on a pu se dire ou se faire et crois-moi que je te dis que je t'aime énormément. Prends ce billet et va délivrer Britanny avant que Sam ne l'engloutisse avec son énorme bouche!

-Madre del padre! On dirait bien que pour une fois tu as raison Q! »

Je l'accompagnais donc jusqu'à son train. Nous nous étreignîmes rapidement et avant que Santana eu le temps de s'éloigner de moi, je lui collais un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bon Quinn va falloir que tu te décides sur ce que tu veux! Lâcha-t-elle, partagée en l'étonnement et l'amusement.

-Ne te fais pas de films San, c'était juste pour compléter ton tableau de chasse du Glee club! »

C'était à présent l'incompréhension qui déformait ses traits:

« Mais comment es-tu au courant que...

-Peu importe, répondis-je malicieusement, Monte dans ce train ou il va finir par partir sans toi! »

En effet le contrôleur était en train d'annoncer un départ imminent. Santana sauta dans le wagon et les portes se refermèrent presque sur son manteau. Je l'entendis grogner « Si ces hijos al pollo abiment mes fringues, ils auront à faire à moi ! »

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire alors que le train s'éloignait dans un fracas métallique.

Bien bien bien!

Mission 2 Accomplie!

Il ne me restais donc plus qu'à attendre Rachel afin que nous trouvions une solution ensemble.

J'avais hâte que la brunette arrivent pour que nous poussions parler de ce phénomène étrange. Ne me savoir plus seule dans cette situation me rassurais, même si Rachel était la loin d'être la personne possédant le plus de sang froid que je connaissais. Quoi que, quand elle s'était endormie comme une masse, juste après m'avoir fait sa révélation, elle n'avait pas l'air plus traumatisée que ça.

Quand elle descendit du train une bonne heure plus tard, j'observais qu'elle avait nettement moins de bagages que la veille. Avoir réussi à me trouver avait du la rendre plus rationnel dans sa maniere de se charger. Et du toute manière, à quoi bon emporter prendre des tonnes d'affaires quand on revivait la même journée en boucle?

Quand elle m'aperçut, son visage se fendis d'un sourire sincère mais un peu forcé.

« Quinn la prochaine fois que je décide de boire, promets-moi de tout faire pour m'en empecher! A quoi ça sert de revivre la même journée si on doit tout les matins payer les excès de la veille?

-Je suis bien d'accord! Rends toi compte quon ne peut meme pas se coinfrer de cochonnerie sans prendre du poids... Ce qui est bizarre c'est que les autres ne change pas eu... imagine que je décide de manger de tout et n'importe quoi, je vais sûrement grossir mais ça ne sera pas visible immédiatement. Cependant il y a surement un matin où je réveillerai et où je serais devenue obèse... Alors comment j'expliquerai aux gens que je sois devenue énorme en une nuit? »

Rachel n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre la moitié de ce que je venais de dire:

« Tu réffléchis trop Quinn... Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais devenir obèse? Tu es magnifique! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à ce compliment mais répliquais:

« Là n'est pas la question Rach..., elle souris à l'énonciation de ce surnom, je me demande juste où sont les limites de ce jour sans fin... D'ailleurs tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt que tu étais dans la même situation que moi et surtout, éviter de tomber dans le coma juste après...

-Ohlala si on peut plus rigoler! D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu vivais la même journée avant que tu commence à m'en parler! Avoua-t-elle.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue me voir?

-Parce que j'avais envie de te voir, parce que je me suis dis que, quitte à revivre la même journée inlassablement, autant que ce soit avec toi... »

Mon visage rougit de nouveau devant l'aveu de Rachel. J'avais une manière de réagir à ses paroles qui s'apparentait à celle d'une pré ado à qui on fait son premier compliment... Rachel Berry me faisait vraiment avoir des réactions étranges.

Puis je me mis à culpabiliser. Pas une seule fois je n'avais pensé à aller la voir à New-york alors que ces dernier temps ce n'était pas le temps qui me manquait.

« Je suis désolé Rachel de ne pas avoir donné plus de nouvelles... J'avais peur que tu t'aperçois que je ne suis pas la personne que tu espérais que je deviennes.

-Arrete tes bétises Quinn, tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir, tes erreurs te permettent d'avancer, c'est le principal. »

Et voilà que je rougissais de plus belle...

« Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais en ce moment je fais plutôt du sur place...

-Je ne vois pas ça comme ça... Je dirais plutôt que tu essayes de devenir une personne meilleure chaque jours. Tu quittes ton prof, tu aide Santana à récupérer Britanny et tu complète même son tableau de chasse du Glee club! »

Elle éclata de rire devant mon air surpris.

« Elle m'a envoyé un message il y a une heure pour me dire qu'il ne lui manquait plus que moi, j'en ai conclu qu'elle avait fini par t'avoir! » Gloussa-t-elle.

Je devais faire un tête vraiment hilarante car elle partit dans un fou rire, j'en conclu qu'elle devait être encore un peu alcoolisée.

« C'est pas comme ça qu'on va se sortir de ce pétrin... » Grommelais-je en croisant les bras pour faire mine de bouder.

Rachel se calma peu à peu:

« Roh allé Quinn! Fais pas cette tête!

-...

-Oh j'ai une idée qui pourrais bien nous faire avancer tout en nous distrayant!

-J'ai hâte d'entendre ça...

-Si on partait en vacances? On pourrait essayer ne pas s'endormir pour voir ce qu'il se passe et en plus ça nous changerait d'air! On peut chercher des solutions ici comme ailleurs! »

Etrangement son idée n'étais pas si débile que ça.

« Pourquoi pas... Où veux-tu aller? »

Elle regarda autour puis désigna le premier train qu'elle vit:

« On prend ce train et on verra bien où il nous mènera! »

J'avais comme le pressentiment que cette journée n'allait pas être de tout repos...

FIN

MAIIIIS NON JE RIGOLE!

**Yes! I did it! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez fait des caca arc en ciel! Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas!**

**Je tiens à vous remercier de continuer de me lire même si les publications des chapitres sont très espacées... Merci pour vos reviews qui sont une réelle motivation et reconnaissance pour moi!**

**Prochain chapitre surement début Août (en tout cas pas avant :-s) **


End file.
